


want it

by firexpunch



Category: K/DA - Alternate Universe, League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Grinding, Lowkey poly K/DA, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Akali doesn't amaze Evelynn.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Background Ahri/Evelynn
Kudos: 129





	want it

Evelynn is far from impressed the first time she sees Akali.

Together with Ahri she has blended in with a crowd, all looking at a short girl with a fierce expression on her face as she almost literally spits fire. From time to time Ahri glances over at Evelynn, trying to read her expression.

Evelynn’s expression doesn’t change. Not even once. She is focused on the girl and the way she moves. Yes, she has an awful lot of talent within her. But can she contain it to a decent amount, be moulded into something perfect?

As Akali bows and thanks everyone for listening to her, Evelynn sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her glasses are nudged up a little. She turns to face Ahri.

‘Ahri, are you sure this is a good idea?’

Ahri scoffs, puffing her cheeks. ‘Uhm, yeah? I am always sure. Well, almost always.’ She notices Evelynn’s raised brows. ‘Ugh, you know what I mean Evie!’

Evelynn’s lips twitch, a faint smile quickly being pushed back. ‘She’s young. She is wild. Do you think she can become a proper idol?’

Ahri’s expression softens. She looks over at the girl with a fond smile. ‘Yeah. She’ll have to work hard but I think she can be amazing.’

‘Alright then.’ Evelynn says, shrugging. ‘Then let’s see if she is interested too.’

Evelynn sighs for the nth time as Akali stops her movements, clapping her hands together. ‘Kai’sa, I am very sorry, but could you show that fragment again? I’ve forgotten it.’

Kai’sa –God bless that girl—smiles and nods. ‘Of course ‘Kali. Come on, look at me.’

The diva turns to look at Ahri with a scowl. ‘Ahri. A word please?’

She leads the other woman out of the practice room, into the hallway. She rests her hands atop of her hips, lashers hovering low to the ground.

Ahri gulps, feeling like a predator is looking down on her. ‘What is it, Evie?’

‘We have been practicing for what, five months now? And Akali still hasn’t caught up to us. It’s becoming frustrating.’

‘I know,’ Ahri replies. Her ears droop, almost flat against her head. ‘But you have to understand Eve, she has no practice. She’s never danced before. You can’t expect her to be on the same level as us within months.’

Evelynn sighs. She brings a hand up to her face, studying the perfectly manicured nails with great interest. ‘I want us to succeed, Ahri. I want _you_ to succeed.’

Ahri’s ears twitch. ‘Aww, you do like me!’

‘Of course I do Ahri. We have been together for years now.’ Evelynn answers while rolling her eyes. ‘But Akali, she has to want this. Why don’t you have a talk with her?’

‘Well, you’re the one who seems to have a problem with her. So why don’t you go talk to her yourself?’ Ahri suggests.

‘Very well.’

The following morning Evelynn is stood in front of Akali’s door. Kai’sa is at the studio, working on her dance while Ahri is meeting with producers. Normally Evelynn would have joined Ahri but she has more important things to do.

She brings her hand up to the door and raps her knuckles against the wood in rap succession. From behind the door come the faint sounds of crashes and bangs. Then, quick footsteps.

‘Evelynn, hi.’ Akali says breathlessly.

‘May I come in?’ Evelynn asks, cutting to the chase.

Akali’s eyes widen. ‘Oh, yeah, sure. Just, give me a minute.’

Without waiting for a reply, she shuts the door. Evelynn raises her brows. Shuffling is audible as doors to cabinets open and drawers bang shut.

The door reopens and Akali has changed into a fresh t-shirt. ‘Come on in.’

Evelynn struts past the younger member and examines the room. She notices the piles of clothes in the corner of the room. Empty cups of ramen are stacked atop of each other on a coffee table. The former noises of crashes were seemingly coming from the gaming device that is stationed on the floor.

‘Working hard, I see.’ Evelynn muses as she glances at Akali.

‘Oh uh,’ the Maknae scratches the back of her neck. ‘I was just taking a short break from working on some raps.’

Evelynn only hums. She runs her talons over the walls, tapping her fingers against a poster of Pentakill. ‘I have a problem, Akali.’

Akali frowns. ‘Oh, what is it?’

‘You.’ Evelynn replies as one of her lashes brushes up against Akali’s cheek. ‘You annoy me, darling.’

The young rapper gulps. She watches the lasher from the corner of her eye as she speaks. ‘And why is that?’

‘I wasn’t fond of the idea, letting you into this group.’ Evelynn says. ‘But Ahri seemed so sure of herself and Kai’sa, Kai’sa was just happy with another member. I thought you were a risk. So young, no training. No idea how to behave in front of thousands of people.’

‘I think you should give up, Akali. Return to the streets. Continue to entertain your little fan-base. Maybe go to college. This world, the world of fame, glitter and luxury, it doesn’t suit you. So just give up.’

Akali’s brows furrow. She slaps Evelynn’s lasher away. ‘I want this, you know?’

She angrily glares at Evelynn. ‘Yeah, I don’t know how to look all composed. I don’t understand how to interact with fans, what the boundaries are. But what I know is that I have passion. I like this. I like having to work my ass off. I enjoy spending hours in the studio, just trying to get that move right.’

With each sentence she walks closer to Evelynn, till she is right up in her face. For just a second, Evelynn thinks the girl is looking at her lips. Then the moment passes. Akali is right there, looking up at her.

‘I want this. You just have to look.’

Evelynn is silent. She studies the rapper with great interest. Then, she smiles. ‘Very well, rogue. I’ll be watching.’

The following weeks pass in a blur. Before they realize it they are shooting their music video, sliding in and out of chairs to get their make-up done and redone. The entire time, Evelynn keeps a close eye on Akali.

In her own unique way Akali works. Her moves are more refined than before and she seems more relaxed around their staff. She asks for less advice from Kai’sa and for more work from Ahri.

Evelynn is satisfied. She walks up to the trailer that has Akali’s name on it. Her hand pushes down the door handle before she bothers knocking.

‘Rogue.’

Akali stands there like a deer in the head-lights. A shirt is half-way down her arms. Evelynn unknowingly wets her lips. Her eyes wander down Akali’s body. From her startled eyes, down her neck, across her sports-bra covered chest.

‘Those are some nice abs, I didn’t even notice them before.’ Evelynn purrs as she strides closer to Akali.

She runs her golden talons up Akali’s muscular stomach, tugging at her bra. ‘Perhaps I should’ve started looking at you sooner. No wonder Kai’sa is so eager to spend extra hours with you in the practice room.’

Akali’s face flushes red. She hastily puts her shirt back on, covering the eye-candy. Evelynn clicks her tongue in annoyance.

She steps back. ‘I’d like to apologize to you, rogue. I was wrong, you do want this. And while you are rough around the edges, I think you can get very far.’

‘Thanks, that means a lot to me.’ Akali says in a small voice. Her ears are still red from embarrassment. ‘Unnie?’

‘Evelynn.’ Evelynn corrects.

‘Evelynn, do you like Ahri?’

Evelynn is taken back by the question. But only for a moment. ‘Yes.’

Akali doesn’t reply. Instead, her shoulders hang as she looks down. Evelynn places a clawed finger underneath the younger woman’s chin. She forces her to look at her.

‘Why, rogue?’

The answer is soft, but loud enough for Evelynn. ‘Because I like you too.’

Akali looks so vulnerable. She chews on her lower lip anxiously as she awaits Evelynn’s reply.

‘Rogue, it isn’t very professional to crush on your fellow member.’

Akali wets her lips. ‘I know.’

‘Yet you want this?’

‘Yes,’ Is the immediate reply. ‘So fucking badly.’

Evelynn frowns at the usage of words. ‘My, you have a potty mouth rogue. I think I need to shut that up.’

Without any other warning, she dips her head and places her lips against Akali’s. Akali freezes under the touch. Then, she relaxes. And while she isn’t experienced at kissing, her eagneress and energy make up for it.

Before Evelynn realizes it, she is pushed back by the Maknae until her back connects with the wall of the trailer. Still Akali keeps pushing, running her hands up and down Evelynn’s waist. Then, they travel upwards, past her nape, into her hair. She drags her nails across Evelynn’s scalp, pulling at the recently dyed strands.

Evelynn barely manages to push Akali away. The rapper’s pupils are blown, her cheeks flushed again. Evelynn shifts, nudging her right thigh in between Akali’s legs. The woman gasps, her eyes fluttering closed.

‘Oh?’ Evelynn says, repeating the movement. Yet again, a gasp escapes from Akali. ‘My, rogue, aren’t you a naughty little thing.’

The whimper that comes from Akali is soft but desperate. Evelynn takes a hold of Akali’s hips and starts to move her leg. She guides Akali as the young woman grinds against her leg, moans escaping from her mouth.

Evelynn sighs as she studies Akali. Her brows are furrowed, her eyes screwed shut. Her mouth is opened into a small O. Small droplets of sweat are forming on her forehead, getting ready to roll down.

‘Fuck it,’ Evelynn whispers. She shakes her talons off and hastily shoves her hand into Akali’s shorts, past the elastic of the woman’s underwear. She relishes the warmth and absolute mess of arousal.

Akali whines, burying her head in the crook of Evelynn’s neck. ‘Eve…’

Spurred on by Akali’s voice, Evelynn drags her thumb across Akali’s clit, earning another ‘ _Eve_!’. She continues to let her hand wander further down, sliding a finger through Akali’s wet lips. Then, gently, she dips a finger inside Akali.

The reaction is immediate. Akali groans, her entire body going rigid. Evelynn is amazed as she feels the young woman’s vaginal walls squeeze down onto her finger violently. 

‘Really?’ Evelynn asks. ‘One finger is all it took?’

Akali is quiet. Then, a small ‘Yes.’

Evelynn smirks. ‘Oh rogue, we have only just started.’

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i couldnt come up with a good title + i don't like the ending but it is what it is


End file.
